blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Dawnpaw (Dawnbringer)
Dawnpaw is a ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest, muzzle, belly, emerald green eyes, and a long white tipped tail. Personality Dawnpaw is introverted and shy, yet has very good social skills, open-minded yet stubborn, and kind, yet has a tendency to roast people and is very sarcastic. She is sometimes random, but not very often. Most of the time, she is very calm, but when defending family or friends, she can get very angry. She is deathly afraid of spiders, heights, and the dark but will act calmly when encountering/facing them (yet her best friend loves catching spiders and is a daredevil so she is not afraid of the dark or heights). She is a very musical person (to her and her friends at least) and without knowing it she will tap the beat of songs whenever she hears one. She is usually truthful, but when she needs to, she will lie quite well. She, unlike all her friends, is not a perfectionist, which drives her crazy when her friends need to fix something because of one tiny little "non-perfect" piece. She is very protective and loyal and understanding. She could tell when someone is sad or mad even when they don't want to show it, but she doesn't know what to do when they are (which sort of sucks because why have the ability to understand people if you can't help them?). She is smart and witty as well as compassionate and caring. Most of her opinions come from her sister, who taught her about the world. She accepts any LGBT+. She also wishes that fantasy books can come true. She loves reading, writing, and techy stuff. She has an uncreative mind with an exception to writing. She feels like she has four sides of her: a family self, internet self, public self, and an inside self where nobody truly understands how she feels because it is always inside of her. She is embarrassed quite easily, and when she is embarrassed, her face would turn extremely red and would wish to hide in a corner for at least five minutes. Many people have a first impression that she is one of those nerds that aren't very athletic or confident, but despite the fact that she is a nerd, she is quite athletic and would (try her best to) be confident when talking to people. On the Blog Dawnpaw (Dawnbringer) is an apprentice on the Blog and tries to be active. She joined in August 2017, but she has been wanting to join since January 2017 but was afraid to. She has not done much on the blog yet, but she has joined the live chat, written one article, made polls, created a game called NTA Elimination, currently writing a blogfic, and joined fanfiction contests. She is friends with everyone, but her main friends are Wavey, Fawny, Poppyhawk, Sky, Sapphie, Foxie, Blueheart, Ottie, Dusk, Moon, Beechy, and Silv and Maple. (feel free to add yourself to the list!) On the Wiki Dawnpaw has not done much on the Wiki yet (other than making this page and joining the chat) but she hopes to contribute more! She joined December 3 (I believe). Favorite Books * Warriors (duh) ** Favorite Character: DUSTPELT RULES ** Favorite Book: Darkest Hour * Lunar Chronicles ** Favorite Character: Cinder ** Favorite Book: Winter or Cinder ** Favorite Ship: KaiXCinder * Hunger Games ** Favorite Character: Katniss ** Favorite Book: Hunger Games * Divergent ** Favorite Character: Uriah (don't know why) ** Favorite Book: So far Insurgence * Percy Jackson/Heros of Olympus/Kane Chronicles/Any Rick Riordan books really ** Favorite Series (from Rick Riordan books): Percy Jackson (old fashioned aren't I?) ** Favorite Character: Percy/Annabeth (can't choose) ** Favorite Book: The Titan's Curse ** Favorite Ship: Percabeth * Wings of Fire ** Favorite Character: Turtle/Moon (can't choose) ** Favorite Book: Talons of Power (haven't read DoD yet) ** Favorite Ship: Turtlejou! (does anybody ship TurtleXQibli? no? just me then?) * The School For Good and Evil ** Favorite Character: Agatha/Lady Lesso (You can't imagine how much I love both of these characters) ** Favorite Book: The Last Ever After *Beauty Pop (manga anybody?) **Favorite Character: Kiri is awesome! **Favorite Ship: KiriXNaru-Naru(aka Narumi) :P *Kitchen Princess (another manga) **Favorite Character: Ahhh can't choose between Najika and Daichi! Oh and Fuuta! **Favorite Ship: NAJIKAxDAICHI FOREVER Likes/Dislikes Likes: * Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra ** Favorite Character: Toph ** Prefers: Avatar: The Last Airbender * Cats (double duh) * BlogClan (triple duh) * Dawn/sunrises (quadra duh) ** What happened to the penta duh? (anybody get it? no? just me?) * Writing * Making Polls * Triple Yes (long story) * Telling ghost/scary stories (but hates horror movies) * EDM (specifically nightcore/trance/happy hardcore) * Searching up random League of Legends quotes * Video games * Books * Kind people (aka BlogClan) * People who like her being stubborn (I wish) * Attempting to be funny * Her characters in her stories * Math ( I am not a nerd.... actually I think I am) * Procrastinating (#Procrastination Expert) ** Need help with Procrastination? Comment here and I will help you! * The color red (as well as midnight blue and lavender just blue and purple) * Board Games/strategy games * Webtoons ** Tower of God, Unordinary, Space Boy, and Super Secret are awesome! Dislikes (she doesn't have a lot compared to her likes) * People who tell her that being stubborn is a bad thing (I'm weird) * People who want the world to be a Utopia * Overdramatic people * People who don't treat other people like human * My Fears: Heights, spiders, the dark (don't judge) * People who judge you just by looking at you or when you just talked to them once Fanfictions Blogfics: * Chance (just the prologue! in the middle of chap one!) Fanfictions: * The Angel and the Devil (probably a collaboration) Songs Dawnpaw loves these songs: (it's a lot because I love music) * Monody (nightcore) by Maikel6311 (the original by Fat Rat is good as well) * Breathe (nightcore) by Maikel6311 * The Way That I Am (nightcore) by Maikel6311 * Start Again (nightcore) by Maikel6311 * Nothing You Can Do (nightcore) by Maikel6311 * Poison (nightcore) by Maikel6311 * Here Without You (nightcore) by Maikel6311 * All Falls Down (nightcore) by Maikel 6311 * Break of Dawn (trance) by Maikel 6311 (There are others but these are my favorite. As you can see, I love nightcore/trance by Maikel6311) *Symphony by Clean Bandit *Centuries by Fall Out Boys *Warriors by Imagine Dragons *Legends Never Die by someone I don't know *Ignite by Zedd *Believer by Imagine Dragons *Oceans by Mike Perry *Faded by Alan Walker *Alone by Alan Walker *Windfall by TheFatRat *Perfect Strangers by someone I don't know *Rather be by someone I also don't know *Power by EXO *Call Me Baby by EXO *Love me right by EXO *Playing with Fire by Blackpink *Camo by BoA *On the Edge by Lady Gaga (there are way more but I'm too lazy to put it. Maybe one day) Quotes I am responsible for the what I say, not for what you understand. -Anonymous All the World on One Arrow -Ashe, League of Legends Let's Light it Up! ''-''Lux, League of Legends The Dawn has Arrived -Leona, League of Legends (and secretly me) People fear what they can not understand -Syndra, League of Legends 'It's not how much time you have, it's how you use it.'' -Ekko, League of Legends ''Why did I just search up League of Legends quotes? -Dawnpaw, right now Let's see what homework I have. Hmm, it seems like I'm missing something. Oh, yes! I still have to do BlogClan homework! -Dawnpaw procrastinating and going on BlogClan instead Why? -Dawnpaw on almost everything I am allergic to puns -Dawnpaw when reading A Month's Round-Up of Cats (or anytime a pun shows up) Welp -Dawnpaw on almost everything Can I go to the library? -Dawnpaw pestering her parents to go to the library 24/7 Trivia * She completely forgot how she got to BlogClan (other than the fact that she found the old website and got the link to get to the new website) * She procrastinates (a lot) * Her birthday is on January 16th * She plays League of Legends (and is obsessed with it even though she can only play when her sister comes home from college and is very terrible at it and is too young to play) * She literally wishes events in fantasy books become real. * She is a Loyal Stalker to StalkerClan * Most of the time her signature is a League of Legends quote, but occasionally will be claiming of something like "I'm doing BlogClan Homework" or "I have a terrible seasonal name" etc. * She loves music (whether classical or pop or country etc.) ** However, she doesn't like metal (but is okay with rap and rock) ** If you can't tell already, she loves EDM * She plays the piano, and she is in Level 7 (in case you wanted to know) * If you were SUPER curious, her ethnicity is Chinese * She often refers herself as Turtle from Wings of Fire because he is the only character that really represents her, except she feels like she is way more sarcastic and stubborn * She is officially allergic to puns * Ever since she was known as "Dawnpaw/Dawnbringer", she has been liking anything with the word "dawn" in it (yes I know, I'm weird) * How she got her name: All she wanted to be was a ginger/pale ginger cat, so she looked at the prefixes for that fur color. Then she stumbled across the word Dawn, and she liked it because she was fond of sunsets/sunrises. While trying to find a suffix for Dawn, she just typed in "dawn" and the search option "dawnbringer riven" came up. Riven happened to be a League of Legends character and Dawnpaw was like, "Why not?" and used it. * She holds one game on the Warriors Game Page: NTA Elimination, which is basically the process of elimination NTA (I can't find a better name for it. Don't judge) * She is most likely the worst drawer you would ever know in your life. * She is very obsessed with achievements/badges/medals that you get online for completing stuff, so she is trying to go edit something 14 days in a row and make 100 edits on articles * Because she decided to be very evil, she had named her sister's name after her two least favorite cats when she asked Dawnpaw to make up a name for her, which is how she got the name "Hollyfeather". * If she could choose any power, she would choose light or fire. She would choose fire if she wanted to be more of a powerful person and light if she wanted to be more of a quiet person. What do you think of me? (suggested by Loudy) This is the place where you can write what you think about me and my profile. For example, if Dusk (my polls buddy she doesn't have a wikia) has one, I would put, "awesome personality!" - Dawn or something like that. "Dawn is amazing, fabulous, beautiful, smart, and all-round awesome!" ~ Fallenpaw ”Super talented, love your bubbly spirit!” ~ Loudy The Loudest Fern ”Dawn is an amazingly incredible person, who although has gone slightly inactive on the blog now I still remember the times of triple poll ! I think my BlogClan experience would have been a lot different without you Dawn. Also I’m totally not using this as a way to try and get you back into the BlogClan club because most people get an email when someone updates their page !” - Maple Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat